


Contrivance

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Conspiracy, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every member of their family assumes that Orodreth and Celegorm hate each other. The truth, however, is somewhat different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrivance

**Author's Note:**

> In an earlier form of the Tolkien's books, he considered the idea that Aegnor, Angrod, and Orodreth were good friends with Celegorm and Curufin. While I can't say that was my original or sole inspiration for this story (it had more to do with Pottermore and Twitter), I do find it interesting. 
> 
> Story wording (though not plot) revised from when it was orginally posted on dA.

"Remind me again, why we must do this?" grumbled a fair haired elf, while slouching in his seat.

"May I remind you cousin, that I am the smart one? Though, to answer your question, because if we start to act like we get along, it becomes that much harder for us to plot together. You do want to continue our quest for power, don't you?" came the swift and slightly exasperated answer from his cousin.

"Well, yes, but I don't see why we must argue...after all, we haven't been caught yet," was the puzzled reply from Celegorm, though Orodreth was somewhat fond of calling him Pinky, for some as of yet undetermined reason.

"Yet! That's the important part cousin, can you really tell me that our parents wouldn't be capable of putting together the clues if we didn't act that way? Things suddenly occurring, that have beneficial effects for you and I, right after we talk. Olwë is already suspicious of me, it wouldn't do for us to be seen as friends." While saying this, Orodreth had grabbed a bottle off the shelf, and was pouring two glasses.

"He wouldn't be suspicious and angry at you, if you didn't persist in your friendship with my brother...," drawled Celegorm.

"Caranthir and I have ever been friends, and I see no reason to stop being friends."

"Very well. I can't entirely understand why you would want to be friends with the ill groomed munchkin, but suit yourself....moving along, how are our plans for integrating ourselves in the various families going?"

"Uncle Ingwë still seems to be fond of me, so that is going well...you know the troubles with Olwë, of course. Uncle Elu is - oh get that look off your face, Celegorm, he is my Great-Uncle, and he wishes me to call him that - not taking his brother's words into advice, or at least not the brother. For some reason, Elmo has spoken on our behalf," as he spoke, he turned around so he was facing Celegorm, who had now sat up, bolt straight, in his chair.

"Elmo? What do you mean he has spoken on our behalf?" Celegorm nearly fell out of his chair in shock.

"Quiet! If any one were to hear...anyways, yes, Elmo. When I said our, I was referring to the general family. The only thing I can figure is that he did it for his grandson. My brother-in-law does not harbor the same grudges that most of the Teleri and Sindar do..." In truth, Orodreth had no idea why Elmo had spoken in their favor. However much it worked to his advantage (he had been able to secure three cases of wine brewed by the former elves of Doriath. Those had swiftly been used as a trade for some rather...interesting pieces of information) he still disliked the idea of not knowing why it had happened.

"Try and find out for sure, it would be-" suddenly Celegorm cut off, as they both heard somebody approaching.

"Punch me," Orodreth hissed. "If they see us fighting..."

Almost regretfully, Celegorm punched him. It was greeted by a punch back, and it quickly became an all out brawl. By the time Maedhros had arrived, and then yelled for reinforcements (because the last time he tried to separate Orodreth and Celegorm by himself, he had earned a broken nose), they were both bleeding, and the window had a hole in it where one of them had dodged a thrown vase.

While Orodreth was being held back by Fingon and Caranthir, and Celegorm was restrained by Maglor and Curufin, Maedhros took the chance to lecture. "Why must you two do this every single time you get together? If you would simply try and get along, we would have a much easier life..." on and on it went, though both of them tuned it out very early.

As Orodreth was leaving, he hid a letter behind a lose brick in the garden wall. Celegorm would know to check it, and their plans would not fail this time...after all, nobody suspected anything was strange about their rivalry. If Uncles Fëanor and Fingolfin had done one fortunate thing in their lives, it was to make rivalries between Princes of the Noldor a common thing.

Their fights were a most skillful contrivance, designed to give them the most opportunities to gain power. After all, very few people now hated both of them. Smiling to himself, he thought of a question he heard often debated. Is it better to be loved or feared? They had accomplished both....


End file.
